legend of the frozen flame dragon slayer
by jamesdragonknight
Summary: this is my first story and it goes about mine OC James the frozen flame dragon slayer... I am bad with summary's
1. prologue

Legend of the frozen flame dragon slayer

Prologue

At the beginning the ice dragon orgine and the flame dragon pyro found a baby boy who they named James. They let him grow up in to a nice boy and they taught him the Magic spells of a fire dragon slayer but also of the ice dragon slayer. After 7 years they knew that they had to leave him to mature enough to become a true dragon slayer. He was found by the guild master of fairy tail gildarts Clive, who invited him to become part of his Guild.

After 3 years of searching for his parents he gave up on finding them and choice to become the best dragon slayer ever known by the world. He tried defeating the lightning flame dragon slayer natsu but failed thereby.

Sinds then he tried to defeat natsu every time they where back in the guild. Every time it was the same ending.

He made a team with the sky dragon slayer Wendy en the fire mage Romeo. Because he is a frozen flame dragon he wanted to team up with Romeo so he could just fight without worrying about getting worn out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you like this story (my very first story) and please let a reaction behind so i can inprove this story


	2. Chapter 1

First secret of the frozen flame dragon: pyro flame

_Italics= talking_

**Bold=spell**

_**Both italics and bolt= thoughts **_

James POV

_Hey wendy, are you coming? Romeo is waiting for us by the gate of the city for our first mission as a team! _I said

_I'm coming james! What are you exited over? It's just a mission for the guild where we must fight against other people, and you know I don't like to fight! _Said wendy

_I'm excited because I'm finally going on a mission with romeo and you. __**Hoping I can finally make use of mine fathers special ability.**_

_Come on then, we are going to be late!_

Wendy and I were running to the gate of the city on full dragon slayer speed. When we were there romeo already stood bored waiting for us.

_Why aren't we going with the train again? It's much faster and easier than walking and the guild will pay for our thicket. _Said romeo.

_Because wendy and I don't want to be sick when we get there, okay?_

_Alright alright I understand it._

Luckily for us our destination wasn't too far from the city so it was easy to come there without much trouble. When we arrived we were attacked by an masked ice god slayer and I couldn't eat the ice witch frustrated me.

_**God slayer secret art: justice of the ice**_

We dodged right on time and we were going all out in our counter attack.

_**Dragon slayer secret art: light burst, sky drill**_

_**Dragon slayer secret art: cold flame of the origin**_

_**Purple flame tri form: secret burn**_

We didn't even make a scratch on the masked man.

_Why didn't it work?! We used our strongest spells right, james, wendy?_

_No, I didn't because I know it takes time to prepare. If wendy and you can give me time to prepare I will use it, alright?_

_Of course we can give you the time you need to prepare!_

After 10 minutes the spell was ready to be used. There was a red dragon aura around me when I yelled:_ ALRIGHT GET READY TO MOVE AWAY NOW!_

_**Dragon slayer unique art: pyro flame aura destruction**_

The aura was growing bigger and was flying to warts the masked god slayer. When it had contact it exploded so that the masked man was falling down on the ground.

_Let's see who attacked us out of nowhere! Romeo bind him with your purple flames so he can't hurt us when he wakes up._

The took his masked and where shocked by the person they saw.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued

Sorry I couldn't resist myself from using a cliff hanger.

How did you like the really first chapter of the legend of the frozen flame dragon?

Please R&amp;R so I can make an even better chapter next.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey how are you? This is my second real chapter about my OC James. Hope you liked the first.**

**Could you please R&amp;R so I could make it an even better story.**

**Disclaimer: I only own al the OC and the magic that they use if it doesn't come from the anime.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Secret to the unique art and a plan to make a new dragon slayer**_

_Italics= talking_

**Bold=spell**

_**Both italics and bolt= thoughts **_

Wendy's POV

I held my breath when James took off his mask. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was our rival from blue Pegasus, Matthew blizzard. But by our knowledge he wasn't a god slayer, he was a snow user.

_Its Matthew. _Said James chocked.

_I know, it's weird seeing him as a god slayer here. Is he on a mission with Justin and Brian?_ I asked.

_I wouldn't think so otherwise they _ _would be with him and he is all alone. _Said romeo.

We waited till Matthew waked up. When he waked up it was already past dinnertime so we decided to get a fire going so we could stay warm. I sat next to James and I was curious about the spell he used so I asked.

_Oh that spell. That's my dad's unique spell, it gives me his aura and strength whenever I need it but it cost me a lot of energy so I won't use it much. Doesn't Grandine have a spell like that? A spell that gives you her powers and ability's? _James asked.

_I wouldn't know. She didn't really teach me any battle magic. She learned me mostly healing and support magic nothing else sadly. I would like to have that kind magic in sky style._ I said.

_Maybe you have but you don't know how to access it yet. Maybe if you learn a second dragon type magic you have more battle magic and ability's to use. _James said hopefully.

_But what would be my second type? What is capable of use sky as its strength?_ I asked.

_Hmm._ James said. _Maybe water would be an option for you? It's a basic element but it has a lot of strength in its basic move's._

_Maybe you're right. Maybe I need to learn how to use water as my second element but how?_ I asked._ How did you learn your fire and ice dragon slayer magic without combining them as one element? _

_My mom and dad both gave me the dragon training of their element so it was easy to learn them separate and not combining if its isn't needed. Maybe I can give you the ice training because it's the closest to the water element?_ James said.

_Would you really do that for me? _I asked hopefully.

_Of course I would why wouldn't I? We are on the same team so if you are a little bit stronger a battle would go better. _James said.

_Hey James, Wendy come here Matthew is awake! _Romeo said.

We walked together to Romeo and Matthew.

_Hey guys why am I tied up against a tree?_ Matthew asked.

_Because you attacked us with god slayer magic! _Romeo yelled.

_What are you talking about? I'm on a training journey to learn about my newly found slayer magic. _Matthew said indignant.

_You used ice god slayer magic when we were about to arrive at our mission location. _I said.

_James knocked you out with his unique art, otherwise we would be gone by now._

_Really? _Matthew asked. _I would never want to hurt you with god slayer magic. I can't fully control it yet and that's why I'm at a training journey._

We nodded in understanding. But we were curious why he couldn't remember that he attacked us with god slayer magic.

Because we were feeling like this mission was too hard for us three alone we asked him to come with us and so we were on our way again to arrive at our mission location.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hope you liked this chapter and next time its mission #1 time for our 3 fairy tail wizards. Hope you would like to R&amp;R.**


End file.
